As a user interacts with a computer system and computing environment, often times secure information is used. Examples of secure information include, but are not limited to, usernames, passwords, Personal Identification Numbers (PINs), account numbers, user-identifiers, encryption keys, paths where secure information is stored, and the like. For example, a user logging into a computer system may enter a username and a password associated with the username. In this case the password is the secure information. When the user enters the password, the actual password is not reflected back in the display, but instead a character string (e.g., a string of asterisks) is displayed. One reason this is done is so that the user's password is kept secret, and that someone viewing the display cannot discern the users password. With respect to transmission of messages across a network, a secure network connection may be used. In this case, the entire message, which includes the secure information in the payload of a message, may be encrypted before transfer across the network. Upon reception of the encrypted message, the message is then unencrypted.